castlefandomcom-20200223-history
The Time of Our Lives
The Time of Our LivesCastle - Episode 7.06 - The Time of Our Lives - ABC Press Release is the sixth episode of the seventh season of Castle. Summary A murder investigation launches Castle into what seems to be an alternate universe where he's never met Kate Beckett. Castle has to convince Beckett, Esposito and Ryan -- now complete strangers -- to let him participate in their investigation so he can find his way back to his own world. This inspires Castle & Beckett to finally take a trip to the altar. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Det. Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Det. Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Det. Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates (credited only) *Molly C. Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Cast *Jeffrey Nordling as Marcus Lark *Daniella Alonso as Maria Sanchez *Scott Paulin as Jim Beckett *Jacqueline MacInnes Wood as Chelsea *Kendall Clement as Judge *Paul Darrigo as Attorney *Reena Dutt as Indian Woman *David Francis Harris as Mathias Gensler *Kate Huffman as Barista *Scott Anthony Lett as Jack *Byron Marc Newsome as Perp *Michael Scovotti as Crimson Rhino *Julian Scott Urena as Renzo Conrad *Clyde Yasuhara as Japanese Man Quotes :Beckett: Speaking of "one man band," where's your partner? :Castle: Yeah! And Lanie. :Lanie: Wait! Wait. :Esposito: We're here. We were just, uh... :Lanie: Stuck in traffic. :Esposito: Yeah. :Beckett: This isn’t one of your books, Mr. Castle. You don’t always get the answers. We cleared the case. It’s a win. :Castle: No. You know, that can’t be it. The Kate Beckett in my world would never call this a win. The Kate Beckett where I come from? She would be unrelenting in the face of anything that is thrown in her path. She would find the truth and she would never compromise. :Beckett: I don’t know what twilight zone world you think you come from, but you don’t know me. And don’t pretend you do. Good bye, Mr. Castle. We’re done here. :Castle: You know, I keep trying to figure it out. How do you live with the man who’s lost two months of his life and left you at the altar? How do I live with the pain I know I’ve caused you? How do we get past this? :Beckett: I wish I knew. :Castle: I think I have the answer. We just do. So…Katherine Beckett, will you marry me? :Beckett: I’ve already said yes. :Castle: Will you marry me, right now? :Beckett: The moment that I met you, my life became extraordinary. You taught me to be my best self, to look forward to tomorrow's adventure. When I was vulnerable, you were strong. I love you, Richard Castle and I want to live my life in the warmth of your smile and the strength of your embrace. I promise you I will love you. I will be your friend and your partner in crime and in life. Always. :Castle: The moment we met, my life became extraordinary. You taught me more about myself than I knew there was to learn. You are the joy in my heart. You're the last person I want to see when I close my eyes. I love you, Katherine Beckett, and the mystery of you is the one I want to spend the rest of my life exploring. I promises to love you to be your friend and your partner in crime and life till death do us part — and for the time of our lives. :Castle: When you hold this, do not wonder, even for a second if you'd be better off any place but here. Featured Music * "In My Veins" - Andrew Belle featuring Erin McCarley Trivia *This episode marks Castle and Beckett got finally get married. Only Alexis, Martha, and Beckett's dad Jim Beckett were at the wedding. *Alexis's hair was black in the alternative universe. *Beckett was Captain of 12th Precinct in the alternative universe. *In the alternative universe, Lanie was pregnant and with another man. Ryan wasn't married to Jenny, but had dated her. Also in the alternate reality, as Beckett is going through Castle's record, she tells him he worked his first case with the NYPD with a Detective McNulty, not Beckett. Her mother's case was never solved and she was still heavily guarded person. She gave up and never had a serious relationship. * Capt. Beckett mentions to Castle that she had met him before when she had gotten one of his books autographed and that his novels had gotten her through a rough time. This calls back to Little Girl Lost where her ex-boyfriend Will Sorenson alludes to these events. It may even be the same autograph that he mentions where she waited in line for hours getting soaked in the rain. *Castle and Beckett dance to "In My Veins" by Andrew Belle, the song that they had previously decided would be their wedding song. Castle ends up playing it on an iPod for them to dance to. Gaffes * Castle identifies a tattoo as the mascot of an Australian Rugby team. There is no team in either the NRL or Super Rugby that has a crimson rhino as its mascot. References Related links Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 episodes